Confusões no Tarot Café A chegada da Fada
by Noriko-chan 2
Summary: FECHADO PARA A FESTA DE CASAMENTO DE NARUTO UZUMAKI & HINATA HYUGA" Casamento?...Por que será que eu estou com essa impressão de que eu esqueci alguma coisa?...O padre O.O! Eu esqueci de arrajar um padre e o casamento é daqui a pouco.E agora? Leiam n.n


Olá, eu sou a fada da madrinha, não, quer dizer

**Outra fic do Tarot Café n.n, quem não leu as outras, procure no meu perfil a do casamento e as duas primeiras são "Memórias de Haruno Sakura - A Abertura do Tarô Café" e "Memórias de Haruno Sakura - Outra Noite de Confusão"**

_Olá, eu sou a fada da madrinha, não, quer dizer... Eu sou a desejos da fada, não também não é isso, err... enfim...SOU EU nn._

_Bom , eu fiquei responsável por cuidar do Café enquanto a Pamela-sama viaja, e agora estou indo pra lá pra receber todo mundo. Espera aí, que placa é essa? õ.Ô_

**FECHADO PARA A FESTA DE CASAMENTO DE NARUTO UZUMAKI & HINATA HYUGA**

_Casamento? Espera um pouco, a Pamela-sama me falou algo sobre esse casamento, por que será que eu estou com essa impressão de que eu esqueci alguma coisa?_

**#Flash back on #**

Pamela: Eu não vou poder estar aqui para realizar o casamento do Naruto, então você vai ficar responsável por encontrar alguém pra isso, entendido?

Fada: Entendido, pode deixar comigo que eu vou arranjar alguém pra fazer o casamento sem problema nn.

**#Flash back off#**

_Era isso!! __Eu me esqueci completamente, a Pamela-sama vai me matar. Mas tem o Calic-san, ele pode fazer casamentos e a Pamela-sama falou que ele ia me ajudar se eu_ precisasse.

Fada: "pegando o celular e ligando pra Calic" Alô, Calic-san é você? õÔ

Mulher estranha: Você está querendo falar com o Calic-kun? Espera um pouco que eu vou passar pra ele "começa a tocar uma música romântica ao fundo" Obrigada pelo vinho Calic-kun, tem alguém no telefone querendo falar com você querido.

Calic: Alô, quem fala?

Fada: Sou eu, a Fada.Eu estou ligando por que eu preciso de um favor seu urgente Calic-san nn!!

Calic: Ah , olá Fada-san, desculpe, mas eu estou ocupado agora e não vou poder te ajudar.

Fada: "triste" Ah, tudo bem, eu entendo que você tenha que dar atenção a sua namorada... Mas eu nem sabia que você estava namorando Calic-san, qual é o nome dela? 

Calic: Eu não estou namorando, acabei de conhecer essa mulher nn,"olha pra mulher" aliás, qual é seu nome mesmo?

Mulher estranha: É May , Calic-kun.

Calic: O nome dela é May, agora com licença Fada-san, mas eu vou conhecer mais detalhes dela agora "desliga o telefone sem deixar a Fada responder"

_Tchau pra você também Calic-san ¬¬. Me abandonar por uma mulher que você acabou de conhecer. Você vai ver, da próxima vez que você precisar da minha ajuda e eu tiver acabado de conhecer um homem bonito, eu vou... dizer pra ele como você é mau, antes de ir te ajudar. _

_Só pra explicar, o Calic-san é um vampiro que trabalha como modelo e é muito mulherengo. Ele supostamente deveria me ajudar aqui enquanto a Pamela-sama não está, mas parece que agora ele está muito ocupado. Mas e agora o que eu faço? Ah não, agora sim eu estou perdida, o Naruto-san está chegando e provavelmente vai perguntar quem vai fazer o casamento dele,o que eu vou responder? _

Naruto:Olá , Fada?

Fada: Olá Naruto-san nn. Mas como você sabe quem eu sou?

Naruto: A Pamela-chan me falou que ia deixar uma Fada cuidando do Café por um tempo, e você é a única que parece uma por aqui.

Fada: Entendo, essas asas sempre me denunciam "bate as asas levemente"

Naruto: Fada-chan, é você que vai fazer meu casamento?

Fada: Não, eu não sou uma sacerdotisa.

Naruto: Atah, ou seja eu me ferrei por que a noiva já está chegando e não tem ninguém pra fazer o casamento.

Fada: "enrolando o Naruto" hehehehe, você é engraçado Naruto-san.

Naruto: Olha, se você sabe o meu nome, sabe também que eu sou a mano mais querido dela né?

Fada: bom o que eu sei sobre você está aqui "tira um papel do bolso"

Naruto: Ferrou!!

Fada: "lendo em voz alta" Ele é loiro de olhos azuis( e um ótimo saco de pancadas) Vive estourando o limite do cartão com hentai e depois me culpa se o cartão não passa.

Naruto: Atah, é por isso que ela ama, mas o meu cartão não vai estourar mais não. Fada-chan, você sabe quem vai fazer meu casamento?

Fada: "mudando de assunto" Naruto-san, é verdade que você é um ótimo saco de pancadas?

Naruto: Era brincadeira dela, e se as outras também disserem, não acredite, é tudo brincadeira "tremendo"

Fada: Tá, tudo bem "achando estranho ele tremer tanto por causa de uma brincadeira"

Naruto: É o frio.hehe..."risada sem graça"

Fada: Ta bom "confusa" , mas Naruto-san, pode ir pro salão onde vai ser seu casamento, que daqui a pouco eu vou também junto com a pessoa que vai fazê-lo nn.

Naruto: Tudo bem, mas só aqui entre nós, quem vai fazer o casamento?

Fada: "mentindo" A Pamela-sama falou pra eu não contar. Eu tenho medo dela quando fica irritada.

Naruto: Só você? "coçando a cabeça" Então eu vou te esperar lá, você sabe onde é né?

Fada: Sei sim, pode deixar, Naruto-san nn.

_E agora o que eu faço? Parece que todo mundo resolveu casar hoje e não deixaram nenhum padre disponível. Bom, tem uma pessoa, mas eu não sei se é muito seguro chamar "ela", mas agora eu não tenho outra opção, não tem jeito eu vou ter que chamar "ela" pra fazer o casamento._

Fada: "ligando pra "ela"" Alô, Nina-san? Eu tenho um favor pra te pedir.

_Eu sei, Nina não parece o nome de alguém tão terrível assim, mas só pra dar um exemplo, a Nina-san já correu atrás da Pamela-sama com uma faca, a sorte foi que a Pamela-sama é imortal. Então não se engane por esse nome._

Nina: Pode falar Fada-chan.

_Nossa, ela deve estar de bom humor hoje._

Fada: É que eu preciso que você faça um casamento.

Nina: Casar com quem?

Fada: Não Nina-san, você vai ser a padre, quer dizer, a madre... err, sacerdotisa do casamento do Naruto-san com a Hinata-san.

Nina: Atah, tudo bem eu faço o casamento. 

_Não sei se eu fico feliz ou preocupada com essa resposta_

Fada: Ótimo, então anota aí o endereço do local do casamento.

_Eu dei o endereço para a Nina-san, mas eu mesma não sei ir pra lá, eu sou nova aqui não conheço essas ruas e esse mapa que a Pamela-sama me deu parece que só me leva pro lado errado Ò.ó, acho que eu devia ter aceitado o a carona do Naruto-san, se bem que se eu tivesse ido com ele não teria como ligar pra Nina-san sem ele ver. Vem vindo alguém que pode me ajudar n.n._

Fada: Você é a Sakura-san né?

Sakura: Sou sim, mas... como você sabe? Ôõ

Fada: "lendo na carta da Pamela"Ela tem cabelos rosa, olhos verdes, é testuda e só não é mais estressada do que eu .

Sakura: hehe"risada sem graça" Ela me descreveu certinho n.n "pensando: TESTUDA? ÒÓ"

Fada: Sakura-san, você poderia me fazer um favor?

Sakura: Dependendo do que for o.o

Fada: É que a Pamela-sama me deu esse mapa pra ir pro casamento do Naruto-san, mas eu não estou conseguindo entender nada i.i "mostra o mapa"

Sakura: "gota" Err...está de cabeça para baixo.

Fada: Hum, isso explica muita coisa u.u.

Sakura: Eu estou indo pra lá, você pode me acompanhar se quiser.

Fada: Claro O.O

_Ainda bem que a Sakura-san me ajudou, mas o problema agora é: a Nina-sana ainda não veio!!. E aí vem o Naruto-san de novo e provavelmente ele vai me perguntar de novo quem vai fazer o casamento dele._

Naruto: E aí Fada-chan ?

Fada: Eu estou bem n.n

Naruto: Olha se você sabe quem vai fazer o casamento, me fala!! Por que a Hinata também quer saber.

Fada: Eu já disse que não posso, você quer que eu morra?

Naruto: A Pamela não vai saber!! E você é uma fada, fadas morrem?

Fada: É difícil, mas a Pamela-sama arranja um jeito de me matar T.T

Naruto: Aé, sei como é isso u.U

Fada: E além do mais ela é uma bruxa de 700 anos que lê o futuro, você acha mesmo que ela não vai descobrir?

Naruto: É verdade... Fada, você sabia que eu tenho um bijuu no corpo?

Fada: O que é bijuu? É de comer? É que nem jujuba?

Naruto: "gota" É um demônio de caudas, no meu caso o meu tem nove caudas, é o mais forte. E não é bijujuba u.U

Fada: Bem que a Pamela-sama falou que você é bobo "ri" E que eu tinha que ter cuidado por que você é pervo, mas...o que é pervo? ô.Õ

Naruto: Éééé, deixa eu ver...olha...errr...deixa pra lá, depois eu te explico, e isso não é de comer!!

Fada: Ta bem n.n

Naruto: Fada, se você sabe quem vai fazer o casamento, pelo menos pode me dizer se a pessoa demora muito?

Fada: A pessoa já deve estar chegando, mas se ela não vier em dez minutos eu dou um jeito nisso n.n "pensando: socoooorrroooooo"

Naruto: Ferrou, então você me casa?

Fada: Não posso, não sei fazer casamentos o.o, mas pode deixar comigo, você se casa hoje nem que você morra tentando.

Naruto: Quero ver u.U... Eiiii ò.ó

Fada: "saindo de fininho"

_Pronto, consegui mais dez minutos, Nina-san chega logo onegai T.T. Aiii!! Bati em alguma coisa, uma coisa alta, vestida de preto, com cara de poucos amigos e de cabelo comprido... Ah! É o Itachi-san n.n_

Itachi: Olá Fada-chan.

Fada: Olá Itachi-san n.n, mas como você sabe quem sou eu? ô.Õ

Itachi: É que a Sakura me contou sobre você .

Fada: Tá explicado, mas espera aí "pegando um papel no bolso" Itachi, ele tem cabelos e olhos pretos (cuidado se os olhos ficarem vermelhos) e é tão dramático que deveria ser ator de novela mexicana."olha pro Itachi" é você mesmo n.n

Itachi: Dramático?

Fada: Nem olha pra mim por que não fui eu quem escreveu, falando em olhar, por que eu tenho que tomar cuidado se os seus olhos ficarem vermelhos?

Itachi: hehe... nada em especial , você sabe alguma magia?

Fada: Sei, mas não sou tão boa como a Pamela-sama.

Itachi: Que sorte "suspira aliviado"... quer dizer, que interessante n.n'

Fada: Como assim sorte?

Itachi:Ahh como você é tão bonitinha "aperta a bochecha dela"

Fada: hehe, arigatou "ficando vermelha" Desculpe Itachi-san, mas agora eu tenho que procurar uma pessoa até a próxima n.n

Itachi: Tudo bem, até.

_Socooorrooo T.T, a Nina-san sumiu, agora como eu faço...hã? Nina-saaannn!! n.n_

Fada: Finalmente você apareceu, eu achei que não vinha mais.

Nina: É que eu demorei um pouco pra achar uma roupa adequada pra fazer o casamento.

Fada: Mas você está usando uma blusa apertada com gliter e uma minissaia.

Nina: Exatamente, você acha que foi fácil achar essas roupas no meio de todos aqueles vestidos longos?

Fada: "suspira" Que seja, vamos logo fazer esse casamento "arrastando a Nina pro altar"

Naruto: "vê as duas chegando perto do altar" Tudo certo?

Fada: Agora sim, Naruto-san, tudo certo n.n

Naruto:"gritando" Pronto vamos casar, todo mundo senta agora.

Hinata: Até que enfim o.o

Kiba: Cadê o padre? O.o

Naruto: Vai ser madre."olha pra Nina e pra roupa que ela está vestindo" Nina, é você que vai fazer o meu casamento?

Nina: Sim , eu vou fazer o casamento.

Naruto: Então ta, anda logo gente, senta aí todo mundo na cadeira, ou no chão vocês que sabem.

Sakura: Já sentei, começa logo esse casamento Nina, eu quero comer o bolo da festa xP

Naruto: Vamos "se posiciona no altar" Hinata cadê você? "pensando: será que ela cansou de esperar e desistiu do casamento?"

Hinata: "do outro lado da igreja" Tô aqui amor n.n

Kiba: "sentado num canto, fazendo o Akamaru uivar a marcha nupcial"

Naruto: Então vem pro altar Hinata "olha pro Kiba" Para com isso ò.ó

Nina: Os noivos se apresentem, por favor.

Fada: "sentando em um dos bancos pra ver no que isso vai dar"

Hinata: "indo pro altar"

Kiba: "chamando o Shino pra um duelo de jankenpo" n.n

Shino: Você está doido Kiba?

Kiba: i.i

Shino: Só você mesmo u.u

Naruto: "pegando na mão da Hinata" Meu amor

Hiashi: "segurando a Hinata" Magoe a minha filhinha e você vai ser um demônio sem caudas entendeu?

Naruto: "assustado" En-entendi o.õ

Hiashi: Muito bom "deixando a Hinata ir até ao altar"

Fada: Vamos logo com esse casamento!!

Nina: "com uma garrafa de absinto na mão"

Sakura: "quase dormindo no ombro do Itachi"

Nina: Uzumaki Naruto, você tem certeza de quer se casar?

Naruto: SIM, vai rápido que eu quero a lua de mel xP

Sakura: Quem mandou embuchar a noiva antes do casamento? Agora agüenta!!

Naruto: Quieta Sakura!!ò.ó

Nina: "bebendo absinto" Hyuga Hinata... o que fez vocês quererem se casar?

Sakura: A noiva tá buchuda xP

Kiba: Oh man! que azar !!

Fada: Isso explica a pressa dele o.o

Naruto: Não é isso ò.ó!! "olha pra Hinata" É o amor dessa linda que está do meu lado n.n

Hinata: "ficando vermelha" Eu também te amo.

Kiba: "gritando" Ele quer é dar o golpe do baú Hinata xP.

Naruto: Kiba comporte-se ò.ó

Kiba: "comported mode on" i.i

Nina:"bebendo mais ainda" Vou pular a merda do sermão.

Shino: Como ela vai realizar o casamento bebendo tanto?

Nina: Preciso de uma música pra dar o clima!! "bebendo mais"

Naruto: Que clima o que Nina, vamos logo com isso!!

_Mais que bando de loucos o.õ_

Itachi: "acordando" Nossa, que enrolação.

Sakura: "pondo Cátia catchaça pra tocar"

_De onde ela tirou esse som?o.O_

Nina: Agora sim. Tem alguém aqui que não quer que esses putos se casem?"procurando mais absinto"

Kiba: "colocando a dança do tubarão pra tocar" xP

Sakura: "trocando pra uma música do Sidney Magal"

Naruto: Sakura e Kiba sosseguem com essas músicas ò.ó

Nina: Ninguém tem nada a dizer?

Fada: Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer o.õ

Naruto: O quê? O.O

Shino: O clima está ficando tenso.

Kiba: eu acho que sou um padre melhor xD

Fada: Eu acho que a sacerdotisa não devia beber tanto durante o casamento o.õ

Nina: Não te perguntei nada u.u

Fada: Ta bem, vou ficar quieta.

Sakura: Casa logo esses dois Nina

Nina: Cadê as alianças?

Naruto: Sakura, traga as alianças e depois fica quieta.

Nina: "bebendo"

Kiba: Oh man!

Naruto: Vamos logo com isso, cadê as alianças?

Sakura: Quieta eu? Nunca.

Itachi: Sakura, fica quieta "sério"

Sakura: Até você Itachi? i.i

Itachi: "olhando pra ela sério"

Sakura: Amor, calma i.i

Nina: Cadê a porra das alianças?

Fada: "entrega as alianças que a Pamela deu de presente" Usem essas n.n

Naruto: Até que enfim, continue Nina.

Nina: Obrigada

Sakura: Continua logo isso, quero bolo xP

Nina: Repita comigo... Eu Uzumaki Naruto aceito Hyuga Hinata como minha esposa, e prometo não matá-la pro resto da minha vida, independente do que ela faça.

Fada:"fala baixinho pra Sakura" A noiva ficou quieta o.õ

Sakura:"responde baixinho" Será que ela se deu conta da besteira que estava fazendo e está pensando em desistir do casamento?

Naruto: Eu Uzumaki Naruto aceito Hyuga Hinata como minha esposa, e prometo não matá-la pro resto da minha vida, independente do que ela faça.

Shino: "tentando entender os votos: não matá-la o.Õ?"

Nina: Hinata... Eu Hyuga Hinata aceito Uzumaki Naruto como meu esposo, e prometo matá-lo pro resto da minha vida, independente do que ele faça.

Fada:"lembrando de um pedido da Pamela" E só mais uma coisa, se vocês tiverem um briga de casal e você quiser matar ele, chama a Pamela-sama pra ajudar? n.n

Nina: "completamente bêbada" hic

Naruto: Fada eu vou te mataaar, ela está bêbada!!

_Como o Naruto-san está estressado... Só por que eu atrasei o casamento, esqueci de arranjar um padre, tive que chamar a Nina-san de última hora e ela está bebendo como se não houvesse amanhã? Que exagero u.U_

Hinata: Eu Hyuga Hinata aceito Uzumaki Naruto como meu esposo, e prometo não matá-lo pro resto da minha vida, independente do que ele faça n.n

Kiba: Finalmente!!

Nina: Eu...hic..os declaro...hic...marido e mulher, pode fazer o que quiser com a noiva...hic

Naruto: "beijando a noiva"

_Percebeu que ninguém colocou as alianças?o.õ_

Sakura: Nasceu!! Finalmente casou!! Foi um parto o casamento, imagina quando o filho deles nascer.

Fada: Parabéns n.n

Sakura: Ótimo, agora vamos pra festa, quero bolo "-"

_Depois disso fomos para o Tarot Café... O Naruto-san ficou impressionado por que a gente chegou primeiro, sendo que ele saiu antes de limusine, mas o que eu posso fazer se ele não tem asas nem pode carregar todo mundo com magia? Se bem que o Kiba e a Sakura-san invadiram a limusine e vieram de carona com eles, e eu tenho a impressão de que o Naruto-san não ficou muito feliz com isso o.õ ...Ah e o Itachi-san foi embora depois do casamento._

Naruto: "carregando a noiva no colo pra dentro do Café"

Sakura: Cuidado pra não derrubar ela

Shino: Meus parabéns ao senhor e a senhora Uzumaki

Hinata: "ficando vermelha" A-arigatou

Sakura: Meus pêsames Hinata xP**, **agora você vai ter que aturar o ero-nii-san pro resto da vida xD

Naruto: hahaha...muito engraçadinha Sakura ¬.¬"pondo a Hinata no chão"

Fada: O que desejam? Como hoje é dia de festa é tudo de graça n.n

Nina: Alguém tem mais absinto "completamente bêbada"

Kiba: Você ainda que beber?

Naruto: "dançando com a Sakura" Eu quero sakê

Kiba: Me vê um refresco de limão que parece groselha, mas tem gosto de tamarindo

Shino: Que bebida é essa Kiba?

Kiba: Sei lá, eu vi no Chaves xD

Sakura: Meu marido me abandonou T.T...Ma dá sakê

Naruto: Bem feitôôô

Sakura: Vai à merda Naruto ¬.¬

Kiba: É um amor de irmão esse menino.

Fada: "entregando os pedidos" É sempre assim aqui no café?

Naruto: É sim, digo, a Pamela-nee-chan põe mais ordem na casa, mas é sempre assim.

Sakura: Quem quer...hic...dançar comigo...hic

Naruto: "olhando pra Sakura" Já está bêbada já?

Sakura: Barata? Que barata?hic...hic

Naruto: "gota" Deixa pra lá...gente, eu e a Hinata vamos pra lua de mel, tchau pra vocês que ficam.

_Incrível a velocidade com que o Naruto-san pegou a Hinata-san e saiu correndo com ela do Café, fico me perguntando o porquê dessa pressa toda O.O_

Sakura: hic...acho que ...pisei numa barata...hic

Nina: Quero mais absinto...hic

Shino: Daqui a pouco, essas duas vão desmaiar de tão bêbadas que estão o.o

Fada: "entregando mais absinto"

Nina: A lua de mel...hic...vai começar

Sakura: Já...hic...começou

Fada: Sakura-san você não deveria beber tanto estando grávida o.õ

Shino: Ela está grávida?

Fada: Sim

Sakura: Eu quero...hic..bolo

Nina: Eu também!!

Fada: "entregando bolo para as duas"

Nina: Obrigada "sobe numa das mesas e grita " Eu quero ir pra casa agora

Shino: E agora quem leva a bêbada pra casa?

Kiba: Eu posso levar ela pra casa o.õ

Sakura: Não deixa...hic...ele vai matar ela...hic...ou vai se aproveitar dela no caminho...hic

Shino: Essa aí já está chapada

Kiba: "pegando a Nina de cima da mesa e acidentalmente rasgando a saia dela" oops...desculpa i.i

Sakura: hic...eu não falei?

Fada: "pegando um tecido e enrolando na cintura da Nina" Leva logo ela pra casa Kiba-san.

Kiba: "levando a bêbada pra casa"

_E mais dois foram embora... _

Itachi: "chegando ao Café" Sakura, o que eu te disse sobre beber?

_Eu nem vi ele chegando o.õ_

Sakura: Mas eu não bebi.

Fada: Bebeu sim

Sakura: Eu só pedi a garrafa, mas eu não bebi

Shino: Ela e a Nina não beberam juntas "irônico"

Fada: Estão me chamando de mentirosa? "indo pra um canto e chorando por que a chamaram de mentirosa"

Itachi: Não falo mais nada Sakura "olhar de reprovação"

Sakura:Mas eu não bebi, eu só estava soluçando.

Shino:É verdade, com muita mais com muita freqüência mesmo u.u

Fada: "ainda chorando"

Shino: "chega perto da Fada" Não chora não i.i

Fada: Me chamaram de mentirosa T.T

Sakura: "chega perto das duas" Eu não queria te chamar de mentirosa o.õ

Fada: "limpando o rosto" T-tudo bem o.õ

Itachi: Vamos pra casa Sakura

Sakura: Tudo bem amor, adeus gente "acenando"

_Depois disso o Shino-san me ajudou a fechar o Café e cada um foi pra sua casa. Quando eu estava voltando pra casa, eu encontrei outra pessoa._

Sango: Fada, muito prazer em te conhecer n.n

Fada: Como você sabe quem eu sou?

Sango: a Sakura me contou "mostra o celular"

Fada: hehehe... entendo. Mas você perdeu o casamento do Naruto-san, foi legal.

Sango: Eu não pude ir, meu filho teve cólicas e meu marido teve desejos.

Fada: Que tipo de desejos?

Sango: Prefiro não comentar xD

Fada: "tirando um papel do bolso e lendo pra si mesma" Sango, ela tem cabelos e olhos pretos e sempre está com filho (que é muito fofo nn) ela uma perva, então tome cuidado. "pesando: É ela mesma"

Sango: Esse aqui é meu filho Korishi.

Fada: "chegando mais perto pra ver melhor"que bonitinho.

Sango: Fada, qual é o seu nome?

Fada: é Fada n.n

Sango: Seu nome é Fada?

Fada: Isso mesmo

Sango: Meu deus, me diz uma coisa, você faz sexo?

_Ela é bem direta O.O_

Fada: San-sango-san!

Sango: Você nunca namorou não?

Fada: Não i.i, por que?

Sango: Beijou pelo menos né?

Fada: "ficando vermelha" bem...err..sim

Sango: Você devia namorar.

Fada: Com quem?

Sango: Com aquele que a nee-chan falou que ia te ajudar.

Fada: Com o Calic-san, eu acho que não

Sango: Por que não?

Fada: Ele é meio tarado i.i

Sango: Perfeito então.

Fada: Nossa

Sango: Vamos sair pra eu te mostrar uma coisa.

Fada: Agora?

Sango: Sim, está fazendo alguma coisa?

Fada: Não, mas...

Sango: Mas nada, vamos lá "arrasta a Fada junto com ela"

Fada: Pra onde nós vamos?

Sango: Vou deixar o Korishi em casa e gente vai pra um lugar especial

Fada: "curiosa pra saber aonde vai"

Sango: "chegando à porta de casa" fica aqui "entra em casa com o Korishi"

Fada: Tah bom "parando e esperando"

Sango: "dentro de casa manda o Dante cuidar do Korishi sem dizer aonde vai e formando uma discussão" Agora eu tenho que ir Dante "saindo de casa correndo" Vamos! rápido "puxando a Fada"

Fada: "sendo puxada" Tah bem, mas o que aconteceu?

Sango: Nada demais.

_Será que eles são sempre assim? _

Sango: Chegamos "em frente a uma casa de streep"

Fada: O que nós viemos fazer aqui ? O.O

Sango: Te mostrar a realidade "suspirando" Eu adoro essa realidade

Fada: T-tah bem "imaginando que realidade é essa"

Sango: Essa é a Casa de streep de um amigo meu, vamos entrar.

Fada: Tudo bem

Sango: Vamos beber

Cara da boate: "pisca pra Sango"

Sango: "vai atrás do cara"

Fada: Mas Sango-san "percebe que a Sango sumiu" Sango-san? Sango-saan?

_Legal, fui abandonada numa boate de Streep... e agora o que eu faço? Socoooroooo!!_

**Esse é o fim da "Chegada da Fada", se gostaram e quiserem ver o resto da história, deixem reviews n.n**


End file.
